The present invention is related to carrying cases for samples or merchandise and is more specifically related to portable cases for storing collectible items such as pins.
It is quite common for individuals to have collections of rare or limited production items or to collect a series of items that are produced over a period of years and that each relate to a common event. Such collectibles include stamps, baseball cards, political election buttons, and pins. Depending on the nature of the collectible item, it is often desired to have a convenient carrying case that can both protect the items and display them in an attractive format. In order to protect and display both merchandise for sale and collectible items, carrying cases have been designed with rigid structures such as metal or reinforced fiber board. In addition, prior art cases have been designed with rigid compartments and retaining elements to separate items. Such prior art cases tend to be bulky or inflexible due to their rigid construction and are often heavy. Further, proper display of items in prior art cases is obstructed by structures for attaching and separating the display items.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved carrying case for collectibles or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flexible and lightweight carrying case.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a carrying case with compartments for storing collectibles and separate panels for displaying collectibles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carrying case that protects the collectibles from damage from both the outside and from other collectibles stored within the case.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art in view of the following detailed discussion with accompanying drawings.